


Upperhand

by CeruleanMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Football Player!Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy is a terrible father, M/M, Muggle London, POV Theodore Nott, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMusings/pseuds/CeruleanMusings
Summary: In which, for the first time, Draco has caught Theo unaware by admitting his feelings first.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Upperhand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lareiism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareiism/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: The Way You Said I Love You #22 Muffled, from the other side of the door.
> 
> Gifted to my good friend [lareiism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareiism/pseuds/lareiism) because they love Dreo as much as I do and keep enabling me to bask in the love of these two snarky idiots.

The high clouds covered the city in a large blanket of gloom. Down below cars honked and glided through the wet streets, sending waves of water onto the soaked streets. Umbrellas of every color dotted the swath of grey down below, bouncing along on their way to their destinations. Theo lifted his steaming mug to his mouth, swallowing a sip of black tea before it could burn his tongue. The seeping warmth of the liquid trailed down his chest and pooled in his stomach, only to cool when he heard movement by the bedroom door.

Theo turned away from the large window, smeared with rivulets of water as the rain came down in steady sheets. He eyed Draco as he crossed the threshold, a bag of luggage clutched in one hand, a fluffy white cat was curled up to his chest in the other.

“Now I expect Pandora to still be here when I get back,” Draco said, giving Theo a look as he brought the cat closer to his chest.

Theo hummed, drumming his fingers against the mug. “I can’t make any promises,” he replied, eyeing ~~the little bastard~~ Draco’s pride and joy. It was nearly impossible to talk Draco out of adopting the furball when they first moved into the flat a mere few weeks ago. But that didn’t mean he had to like the annoying little thing. “Stop with the face,” he continued, rolling his eyes at the look of admonishment Draco shot his way, “the furball’s an escape artist, you know that. And I have other responsibilities around here to deal with, remember? That you conveniently get out of.”

Draco set his bag on the ground. “I think you’ve forgotten the concept of a _travel league_. You knew this would come up at some point.”

“I’m just saying it’s good timing.”

“Just say you’re going to miss me and pull your head out your arse.”

Ignoring the smirk on Draco’s face, Theo took another sip of his tea. This time he allowed it to burn his tongue. He moved past Draco and into the kitchen. He set his mug down on the counter and opened he refrigerator, removing a brown paper bag. Draco’s name was written on it in Theo’s sharp, neat, all caps handwriting.

“Here.” Leaning his elbows on the island he extended his arm. Draco eyed the bag, still holding a now purring Pandora to his chest as he scratched beneath her chin. “You’re going to be late.” His tongue felt like it weight about five pounds in his mouth.

Kneeling, Draco let Pandora jump to the ground. She stalked over to Theo and began rubbing against his legs. Theo pushed the cat aside with his foot while Draco took the bag out of his hand. He unrolled the top of the bag and looked inside, a roundness softened his cheeks when he looked back up with a soft smile. “Shepherd’s pie?” he asked.

Theo nodded. “You’re lucky your mum still favors you.”

“I am.” Draco re-rolled the bag. His smile had faded slightly and a faraway look came to his storm grey eyes and a punch of guilt hit him in the stomach. That was the wrong thing to say he realized; _true_ but wrong. After all that happened they were indeed lucky to still have Narcissa’s support behind their decision, behind their move to muggle London, behind _them._ Lucius was a lost cause.

Twisting his mouth to the side, Theo stood and approached Draco. He carded his hands through Draco’s white-blonde hair—which now reached his shoulders due to Draco’s need for a new look—and curled his fingers around the shafts. Draco’s eyes closed, his lips parting slightly and Theo took it as an invitation to pull him into a kiss. The moment their lips touched, moving together, his soul sighed in content. _Four weeks. It’s just four weeks._

Theo was reluctant to pull away, nuzzling his nose against Draco’s. Draco’s eyes fluttered open and for a moment grey met hazel and Theo cracked a smile. Sliding his hands out of Draco’s hair, Theo squished Draco’s cheeks together as he said, “Make good choices,”

Draco snorted and pushed his hands away. “A little late for that, I think.”

“In that case, crush them.”

“That’s better.” Draco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Theo’s lips. “If I come back and find that you’ve painted our room that ugly color you wanted, I _will_ make you regret it.”

“Mmm, with a threat like _that_ I may take my chances.” Theo kissed him again and, reluctantly, backed away. Any longer and he’d be sure to get an earful for making Draco miss his football team’s departure, after getting an earful of his name slipping off Draco’s tongue if he played his cards right. Though as much as he wanted _that_ , Draco’s pouting wasn’t worth it. Not when it was for something this important. “And for the record, ash rose is not an ugly color.”

“It’s garish,” Draco said.

“Just because you like to live in a cave.”

“Says the guy who practically lived in the school library.”

Theo watched as Draco went around petting Pandora again, double checking the bedroom, and came back out to the front to pick up his bag. He kept himself away, the lure of being within reach of Draco was a siren call he couldn’t ignore. It wouldn’t do either of them any good; Draco had football matches to play and Theo had last minute decorating and arranging to do to put the finishing touches on their flat. And Theo also had a little furball ~~to skin~~ to take care of.

“Try not to miss me, Malfoy,” Theo said while Draco crossed the threshold. “Wouldn’t want to bring this team further down than it already is by being distracted.” Winking, he brought his mug of tea back up to his mouth before adding, “ _Rightfully_ so.”

Draco shook his head and closed the door. “I love you too, Theo.” Draco’s voice, muffled from the other side of the door, seeped in through the wood and struck Theo so hard he spat out a mouthful of tea. Spluttering, his heart stuttered and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His mind reeled and he wondered if Draco said what he _thought_ he said only for his shaky grip on his mug told him he, in fact, did.

That _git!_

Draco Malfoy had some gall! _That_ was how he chose to say it? _That_ was how he chose to acknowledge the, now he knew was mutual, feeling of being whole and content blooming inside him?

If that was how he wanted to play the game, then fine! He had four weeks to plan; when Draco came back in a month, Theo would make sure to return the favor.


End file.
